So they actually did it! map game
Scenario Welcome! The wold is now at peace 35 years after the Cuban missile crisis went 'hot'. Most of the northern hemisphere was nuked and the rest eventually collapsed in it's wake. The southern hemisphere and a several places up to the Tropic of Cancer were mostly untouched and began to recover after the 1962-64 atomic winter was over. The atomic winter's 2C. drop in temperature and 10% drop in rainfall lead to the 1963 famines in Mexico, North Africa, the Middle East, central India and Myanmar. Several major blizzards and ice storms also hit Terre de Fuego, the Falkland Islands and the Kerguelen Islands at this time to. Most of he surviving island nations and colonies of the Caribbean formed the United Republic of the Caribbean at the 1967 Basseterre Conference. Bermuda, French Guiana and the Falklands joined a year later. Jamaica, Haiti and the Dominican Republic are still independent. The Sahel is a semiarid region of western and north-central Africa extending from Senegal eastward to the Sudan dried up due to poor rainfall. It experienced a number of devastating droughts during the mid 1960s, the 1970s and early 1980s. It became mostly, except in Senegal, desert by 1990. The remaining world resolved to live in peace in 1974 and did so. The only exception was the brief Arab-Israeli war of 1973 after which most of Egypt, Jordan, Lebanon and Israel all collapsed. The game starts in 1997 and is about geopolitics, rebuilding the Earth, exploring and trade. Tech level Technology is at 1995 levels and advances at a normal speed. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking Australia or India. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 KT (5 MT) and a total of 150,000 KT (150 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. War Algo *War algo. *War algo results page. Map Mods *Mod 1- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:17, November 1, 2017 (UTC) *Mod 2- *Mod 3- *Mapmaker- Nations Americas *Southern Mexico *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Panama *Belize *Nicaragua *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela, *United Republic of the CaribbeanBronwyn the 2nd (talk) 13:08, November 4, 2017 (UTC) *Haiti (in anarchy) *Dominican Republic *Jamaica Asia *Yemen (famine) *Oman (famine) *Maldives *Sri Lanka *Tamil Nadu *Sind (famine) *India *Bangladesh *Myanmar (includes border parts of Yunnan province) *Thailand **S. Vietnam (colapsing) *Laos *Cambodia *The People's Republic of Guangxi, Guizhou and Sichuan (includes parts of Yunnan province) **Hainan Island **N. Vietnam *Malaysia **Brunie *Singapore *Maluccan Islands and Western New Guinea *Southern Philopines *Sulawesi and South Borneo *East Timor Oceania *West Pacific Island Territory (Palau, Federated States of Micronesia, Marshall Islands and Northern Mariana Islands) *PNG *Solomon Islands *Vanuatu *Australia **Nauru *New Zealand **Cook Islands **Niue **Tokelau *The Federal Republic of Kiribati and Tuvalu *Tonga *Fiji *Samoa (including W. Samoa and American Samoa) *The French Pacific (New Caledonia, Wallis and Futuna, French Polynesia and Pitcairn Island) Africa *Morocco *Costal Algeria *Tunisia *Kenya (famine) *Ethiopia (famine) *Djibouti (famine) *Uganda *Ziear (in anarchy) *Katanga *CAR *Nigeria *Benin *Togo *Ghana *Berkina Faso *Liberia *Guinea *Serra Leone *Guinea Bissau *Senegal (famine) *Gambia *Cape Verde *Camaroon *Congo (Brazzaville) *Gabon *Ruwanda *Burundi *Tanzania *Malawi *Mozambique *Zambia *Angola *Botswana *S. Africa *Lethotho *Swaziland *Seychelles and Mauritius *Madagascar *Comoros *Mayotte and Reunion The lucky 6 * 6 nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 50% les that in real life. *Ireland (including: Ireland and the Isle of Man, Anglesey and the Hebrides) *Corpus Christi-Sanderson-Zapata Federation (in Texas) *Afghanistan (including: Afghanistan, Kashmir, Jammu, Ladakh, Waziristan, Sistan and Tajikistan) *Portugal and Cape Verde *Central Japan *Switzerland-Liechtenstein Gameplay 1997 *'The game is not open yet.' Category:Nukes Category:Cold War Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:Trade Category:Economics Category:Economy Category:Finance Category:So they actually did it! map game Category:Wr Category:Hep